Inside the Class of the Titans
by Tilith
Summary: Summary: Selected parts of COTT with some of my background thoughts and behind the scenes schemes which occurred in my mind. Archie and Atlanta centered ('cause their the cutest couple of them all). A/A, N/O, J/T. Rated T because I swear unintentionally...
1. Chapter 1: Training day of a warrior

**Inside the Class of the Titans **

_Summary: Selected parts of COTT with some of my background thoughts and behind the scenes schemes which occurred in my mind. Archie and Atlanta centered ('cause their the cutest couple of them all). A/A, N/O, J/T._

_Jup, I know exactly, that the title sucks, but hey, I don't own COTT, so I can write whatever I want about them and no one can judge me, because I'm doing this out of sheer fun. _

_So, whoever you are, enjoy or let it be, be assured, that I don't care. _

_Oh, and before I forget, I'm swiss, english is not my native language, grammatical mistakes may occur. A lot. But I'll not take responsibility ;-P_

**Chapter 1: Training day of a warrior**

The trail was hard, but he could manage it. He knew, he could, because he always did. Archie knew his strengths.

Panting he landed in front of Ares.

"I've seen better," the God of War declared. Say what?

"No way! Who?"

"ME! And Achilles, your ancestor."

Oh great, he was competing against a God and a mythological hero who passed away ages ago? This guy must have been kidding... And this crazy claim of him being Achilles' descendant was creeping him out.

"Aw, you know I don't buy that."

Better staying unbelieving, Archie thought, this Ares-bloke could be pretending.

"You know, as a young man, Achilles was often ruled by his anger and distrust. He later regretted it... Don't make the same mistake Archie."

Did his so said ancestor have had the same issues? He had lost close people, for what he blamed himself and if Archie thought about it, it could be for those reasons, Ares had mentioned. How much, did this guy really know about him and his past?

Archie couldn't keeping pondering on his questions, because suddenly Ares spoke to him in an all different manner.

"Congratulation! You win a price!"

Come again? He was only third best ever absolving this trail, how did he deserve something? As he tried out his "price" he could not help himself being disappointed.

"Huh? A dog leash?"

Was he supposed to go walkies with the God's dogs? In the matter of fact, he didn't know, why exactly he was here. This strange guy Hermes had fetched him up, after he had finished this puma-headed giant, who had attacked him on his stride and had not bothered explaining, why exactly all this crazy stuff had happened to him. Maybe he would have to go walkies with that giant?

"It's a Hephastus whip." Ares declared annoyed.

"Hephastus..." Somewhere in his mind, there rang a bell. Trying out the whip, his hopes rouse, that he would be doing more than just go walkies...

"It's made from the finest metal ever forged," the God explained. "It slices, it dices AND will cut through anything."

With a mighty pat on Archie's shoulder, Ares left. Still unbelieving what powerful gift he was given by someone he barely knew and was far from trusting, Archie examined his new weapon. It was way to cool to not keeping it. He never had possessed anything similar to this in his whole life. And believing Ares, it was made of the God of forging himself. Wow... Now he really was curious what he was meant to do here...

* * *

Unnoticed by Archie, he had had bystanders at his first training day.

Jay had skeptically watched the new arrival. This guy was good. Really good. How was he supposed to lead someone with such skills?

Not that he couldn't do the same with the training this Archie surely had gotten judging by his abilities. It was just not fair, that he, Jay, the leader, was the only one without some godly fighting gift abilities...

But on the other hand, wouldn't he need more guys like Archie, if he really wanted to defeat Chronos?

While Archie absolved the training trail Ares had glanced up to him. Jay turned away remembering how hours before he had the pleasure to go through the same. Ares hadn't been pleased. At all. Jay knew he wasn't the fastest, neither was he the skilled fighter. He was here to learn that stuff after all, right? Still it bothered him how Ares had declared Hera: "Poor. And he really is supposed to lead the team?"

* * *

Atlanta could tell from Jays look, that he was down right jealous of the new boy.

"Who's he?", she asked rather innocently.

"Ah, his name's Archie."

Archie... So lets see, what you got, Archie, the girl thought. Maybe he would be a decent sparing partner.

Jay was a good fighter on instinct, acting in the moment, but couldn't cope with her fighting techniques, far from helping her elope in this part. And Harry only relay on his strength and reflexes.

At that moment down on the training court Archie got himself the cutting whip.

"Ohoho, I want one of those! When do we get weapons?"

Jay just shrugged and faced away from her but she was all exited by the thought of getting her hands on this whip. Maybe there were even more crazy weapons in the store of the God of war. She always had had a faible for weapons, even when her dad didn't let her touch any of those in his collection...

Plus, that purple haired fighter seemed to know how to use himself as a weapon, maybe he really could be a good sparring partner. He had left kind of an impression and Atlanta could see, why Jay seemed jealous. Archie was an amazing warrior.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving?

**Chapter 2: Leaving?**

As he saw Archie with a bag on his shoulder, Jay somehow couldn't help but feeling a little desperate. How was he going taking Chronos down without this young warrior? He needed more people in his team, that could actually fight, and he had seen it with his own eyes, that Archie would be a big support for their cause. Plus they needed being seven.

"Archie, hold up!"

Maybe he could still change Archies mind, Jay hoped, as Archie turned around. Maybe, if Archie would talk with them...

"Hi, I'm Jay. This is Atlanta."

"Nice job back there. Looks like you passed the test."

At least Atlanta gave him the backup to make the guy stay, Jay felt relieved.

Until Archie turned away.

"Yeah, just 'cause they think I'm a descendant of Achilles doesn't make it so," he bitterly retorted. Jay couldn't believe his ears.

"But doesn't that mean anything to you? He was a great hero!", he tried to convince the other. Achilles was one of the most known heroes of greek mythology in the whole world! He had been a fan of Achilles' story since little.

"Look at this place. Look at what you can do! How can you not believe?", Atlanta came to his rescue. She had a point there.

"Easy. I just walk away and forget this ever happened."

Archie one, Jay and Atlanta zero points...

"Whats with him...?", Atlanta questioned.

Jay hoped, he could give her an answer, but as often lately, he didn't know the answer to the question he was asked.

However, he couldn't think longer about this, Hera was calling, and you wouldn't let the Queen of the Olympus wait...

* * *

No way he was leaving. Atlanta couldn't believe this. He was even more destined to be a hero than Jay, Herry or herself, she was sure. And she only had seen him in training...

But he didn't stop, didn't consider their arguments, he just left.

What bothered Archie this much? Even gifted with such great skills by the gods, he wasn't ready to help them? She couldn't understand him...

* * *

He knew they didn't get why he left. They weren't with him, when Ares finally told him what he was supposed to do here.

"You seven teenagers will save the world! You will defeat Chronos, because it was foretold so!", the God of war had proudly declared. Archie stayed skeptic.

"And how are we supposed to defeat Chronos? Isn't he the father of Zeus and other Gods? An immortal with unbelievable powers?"

"Well, you are all gifted, you are destined to do it. You're a descendant of Achilles. And we Gods will protect you!"

Ares looked pretty pleased with himself until Archie blowed at him.

"YOU will protect US? YOU? Where were you all these years, when I really needed protection? When I needed someone to care? And now you want ME to care for YOU GODS? I was left alone, had to learn all I know by myself and you act as if it was easily given by you and I would OW you something? And stop telling me this rubbish of Achilles being my ancestor, my family was erased, ancestors don't matter without family. So shut it!"

Archie stormed away, hearing call Ares after him: "So if your past wasn't what you wished for, why don't you change the present, so you can make yourself a family in the future?"

Not answering, Archie had fetched his bag and went to leave this crazy place just to be followed by some of his meant to be teammates. They were already recruited by the Gods, getting along pretty well, it seemed. He didn't want to ruin their fun, they didn't go through what he got.

How he could not believe, she had asked. It was easy for him, he had learned to doubt everything; trust only led to hurt, pain and confusion. They would never understand, even if he told them all. He would only get pitied for everything he was proud of having achieved or desperate he had failed on. They never would get it right.


	3. Chapter 3 Checking the parameters

**Chapter 3: Checking the parameters**

Archie didn't know why exactly he came here. He was right behind the dorms he refused a few hours ago to live in, waiting for something to happen not knowing what exactly for reasons he didn't want to admit to himself.

He had wandered around several hours thinking about what all had happened today. Especially of Ares' last words towards him.

A family... A future... He hadn't thought about those things for a long time. They just were out of his reach. But now, favored by gods he never believed in, maybe everything he thought to be impossible for him could become possible.

He could actually change his present, but could he trust them? Could he trust those gods whom didn't care for his pains and miseries for years, only looking for him now that they were in danger themself? His thoughts ran in circles, making a merry-go-round out of his mind. And as they kept spinning around, they suddenly came to a halt.

One Picture.

One name.

One sentence he had catched walking away.

"What's with him?" she had asked, sounding sincerely interested. Maybe he couldn't trust the gods, maybe he couldn't trust this pretty boy Jay, but somehow he had a feeling he could trust Atlanta. And if you live as long in dangerous parameters as Archie did, you learn to follow those feelings.

And now he was here, right behind the dorm and hearing the voice that somehow brought him here, talking to a strange female about a most delicate topic...

"Okay, so where are the cameras? This is got to be a reality TV show...", the unknown female asked. Reality TV show? What the heck was she talking about?

"This is for real. Trust me, I've seen Chronos. You look into his eyes and there is nothing but evil there."

Very convincing for someone to stay and fight, way to go Atlanta, Archie thought. But he couldn't help but staying where he was right now. He would just creep her out now. And if she was going to fight, he would fight along her side anyways.

"I can't wait to meet him..." the other girl said sarcastical. Archie almost snickered at this, agreeing instantly in his mind.

"Ah, so, what's the deal with Jay? You going out with him?" Archie's heart just stopped dead until he heard a surprised redhead reply.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you seemed to go along pretty well, you know..." The other girl just took the words out of Archie's mind...

"No way, not gonna happen. I mean, I just met him a couple of days ago, he's a nice guy, but just a friend. I'm not to mutch into the uptight type of guy, you know." Archie couldn't help but grin at her comment. He wondered what type of guy she was into.

"He didn't seem that uptight to me..."

"Ah, he's all 'I'm the leader and responsible for everyone's sake' since we're here and got all this stuff told to us... Just you wait, you'll see it." Atlanta smirked.

"So you're not dating, right?"

"Nope, the road's clear for you, Theresa. You can gladly have him."

"What? I mean, I didn't mean it that way!" Even Archie could tell this Theresa-girl must have been blushing, and he could only hear them.

"Come on, you two are flirting with each other since you met! Who do you think you are kidding?", Atlanta teased.

Archie started feeling uncomfortable eavesdropping on the girls, now that he heard what he wanted to know most. He just wanted to leave, go to the front door and ask if he could join for good this time.

So far the plan, but there was this twig thinking otherwise...

CRACK

Maybe they didn't hear it, Archie begged inaudible.

"There's someone there!", the girl called Theresa said. Crap.

"We'll attack first, ask questions later." Archie silently complimented Atlanta for the good choice of tactic in the given circumstances, but she would have to learn to be more quiet at sneak attacks...

"On three, okay?"

"You mean when you say three or right after you say two?" They really still had to learn a lot.

"I mean NOW!" This was just to easy.

He pushed Atlanta on the floor, not even having to do mutch to block her attack but trying not to hurt her to much, when Theresa aimed at his face with her foot. He grabbed her by her ankle in flight by reflex and tossed her over the yard, taking care that she wouldn't land on Atlanta who still lay on the floor. He was a bit surprised how well Theresa landed, but he wouldn't show such weakness as surprise now.

"Archie?", Atlanta questioned. He could get used being called by her.

Theresa huffed in the back. "You know this guy?"

"He's supposed to being one of us. I thought you are leaving, why are you sneaking around?"

He couldn't tell her the truth. It would sound to strange telling her he came back to join them in the fight just because he had a feeling that he could trust her...

"I... was checking the parameters making sure it's safe."

It wasn't entirely a lie, he had been checking parameters, he had made sure it was safe... Somehow at least...

And then the lights got out in the whole city. So much about making it safe...

* * *

The situation was slowly taking on her. Only minutes ago, Theresa had asked her if she was dating Jay (as if she would ever go out with a guy with a stick in his...

Oh well, he was nice and handsome, surely a reliable friend, but seriously, she and the leader? He would only cut her freedom and she wouldn't accept that that easily. It would never work.) and now Archie was back.

She didn't get this guy at all but still, he was an amazing fighter. He had just tossed her aside, but not hurting her (was that even on purpose?) and in the same moment blocked that killer-kick of Theresa's. She really wanted to spare some more with him.

Plus he came back. She didn't know his issues or why exactly he left on the first hand, but he came back. That was all that counted, right?

* * *

That purple haired boy surely knew how to fight... There weren't much people who could block her that easily, left alone in her age. But something was off with him.

He was supposed to belong to their team, but Theresa wasn't sure if she could team up with a lone wolf. Her sensei always had warned her from those, because a lone wolf has nothing to loose but his bare life. Lone wolfs usually fight fearless, reckless, merciless. She saw it in the way he moved so she was absolutely sure of Archie being a lone wolf. However, she seemed to have met now a lone wolf with a purpose, there was a gleam in his eyes showing he had a goal, he had something he held dear, something he wanted to protect.

Theresa was sure she would find out what it was sooner or later, with or without her psychic abilities. And as soon as she would know she would make sure not getting into his way...

But right now, she had other things to think about, because inside she was dancing of joy knowing Atlanta wouldn't be her concurrent with Jay. She wouldn't want to mess up with one of her teammates, plus the only female teammate so far (even if Atlanta was kind of a Tomboy, she was still a girl who you could talk to reasonably). But neither would she give up on the handsome guy she laid her eyes on earlier this day...


	4. Chapter 4: Tag along

**Chapter 4: Tag along **

Atlanta felt relieved when he came along with them as the light got out and they headed to school for advise. Instead they finally got weapons, something Atlanta was looking forward to since she saw Archie getting this freaking cool whip.

While choosing the dangerous bolas out of Ares' armory she overheard Theresa asking Archie about the strange golden foot-piece he wore on his right foot and ankle. Whatever a wanky heel was, Atlanta was sure it somehow had something to do with the saying 'Achilles' Heel'. Eventually she would ask him about what exactly was wrong with his heel. But for now, she was to exited with the weapons in front of her...

As they were all ready and armored, safely sitting in Herry's truck, Archie leaned inside through the hinder car door and asked shyly:

"Hey guys, a-any room in there for me?"

He was kind of cute, when he was acting shy, Atlanta thought. But hell would freeze over before she would admit that she thought of anyone being cute. That word was just inexistant in her vocabulary.

"Of course. Jump in," Jay replied.

It had to be Jay to allow him, Atlanta mused, it was necessary to attest his leadership. But she would have opposed Jay, if he would have dared to reject the cute (oh, that horrible word) attempt of Archie anticipating in the team.

"There's room enough in here for a football team," Odie joked.

She liked the little crazy nerd, Atlanta decided instantly. But there was still a small insecurity.

"Soo, are you gonna be part of our team?"

"Yeah, I thought I might tag along, " he answered with a warm smile.

It suited him way better than the worried scoff or the angry pout and even better than his determined fighter-face. Now that he agreed to be part of the team, the possibilities were rising of seeing that smile more often and Atlanta looked forward to it.

* * *

Obviously Atlanta was a big fan of weapons. He hadn't seen her this agitated since he knew her, not that it had much to say. He knew her since a few hours only, but he already felt like knowing her his entire life, even if he knew nothing about her but the things he witnessed himself. It doesn't matter.

Ares didn't seem to be offended by the insults of earlier this day, a fact that Archie was glad about, but it still bugged him that he felt like having to say sorry to his meant to be mentor. He just didn't know how he should start it, he had never been good with talking.

"Soo, what about the fancy footwear?", Theresa asked sitting next to him on the stairs.

"Aah, I've got a wanky heel," he shortly explained.

He wouldn't go to deep into this matter, she wasn't the girl he wanted to spill his secrets. She seemed nice and all, but he was certain she would soon be close to their leader Jay . He didn't want to let his leader know all of his weaknesses to soon...

Theresa somehow seemed to get the hint and changed the topic (or maybe it was the topic she wanted to discuss originally): "Sorry 'bout what happened earlier."

"No worries," he responded.

There was no reason being offended by her defensive attitude from before, he could completely understand it. He would have acted exactly the same way if there would have been an unknown guy hiding in the dark right behind a corner... Still he needed to keep his guards up with her around, from all he found out Theresa was a psychic and he couldn't get all his secrets revealed that easily...

When he stood in front of the car he had kind of a déjà-vu, feeling like back at the orphanage when the other kids played in the treehouse where there was never enough room for him even when there actually was. But this time, he was allowed to join and accepted to partake, eventually even welcomed. The funny nerd-guy even made a joke without making fun of him. And when Atlanta asked him, if he wanted to join the team, his joy was genuine for the first time in a long period.

* * *

So he was a lone wolf and a tough guy, Theresa had known. But she could sense his vulnerability underneath too. His heel seemed to be Archie's smallest problem the way he answered her question but still he avoided further explanation and she didn't dare to push him to hard right away. He wouldn't let her anyway.

Don't push a lone wolf, her sensei had always said, and she knew better than oppose her senseis words of wisdom, even when her temper sometimes got the better of her.

What really surprised her was him forgiving her so quickly. Maybe if he wouldn't have gone out of the situation with the upper hand, he would have acted different...

Nonetheless she appreciated that he talked to her in civilized manners, maybe she could become friends with a lone wolf someday.

For the moment she just would be happy if Jay would look at her with the same anticipation as he did at the weapons he was toying right now.

* * *

Who was he to deny an important team member, chosen by the gods and seemingly highly gifted too, to take his rightful place in their midst?

He couldn't help himself but being grateful to have Archie with them. Archie was the warrior of the team after all and as leader Jay was fully aware, that they were going to war. Of course it was pretty hard to stay focused with a beauty like Theresa around, but it was no question of letting him being distracted so easily.

He was their leader and they all relied on him. He had to play what he got well. And with every team member he gained opportunities to win this game of war. He had to, the whole world depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the monsters

**Chapter 5: Meet the monsters**

Now he was down right pissed.

First, as Jay had subdivided the group and he had seen his first real opportunity to shine he had distributed the PMRs. The coolest must-have gadgets he had invented so far. Did he get any gratitude or admiration? No, not even a thank you! All he got was Herry's comment: "PMR? Looks like a Walkie-Talkie!"

Oh right, genius sadly is often bound to be overseen. Especially if it comes along in such a small frame as his.

Anyway he could have lived with that, he got used to it. He even could live with the crazy water slide ride he got for free after having been pushed down over the wall by the fire-breath of that Thyphus-Monster-Thing.

He could also live with the fact of being soaked right to his bones in the middle of a chilly night after almost drowning in the icy river.

But.

He couldn't stand being left out.

Not after having given the key-information to his team. Oh yeah, what a great team!

"Odie, stay where you are! We'll get you. After we stopped Chronos."

No. Freaking. Way.

Their fearless leader must have been kidding. There was only one way to prove he was worth being part of this fight - he had to join them by his own limited means. And for now that meant climbing up this cliff without further security measures.

"Like I'm gonna stay put and miss all the fun!", he huffed while climbing.

Suddenly there flew a red giant over the cliff, who could barely manage to grab on a root sticking out of the cliff right at Odie's feet before it fell. The red and ugly beast groaned and tempted to reach Odie.

"I don't think so, buddy," Odie proclaimed determined and stepped on the giants' hand.

All in vain, the mean thing only grinned and pulled himself up just enough to grab the root with both hands now.

"Oh, don't be looking at me like that!"

Brains over muscles Odie, he told himself, grabbed his PMR and pointed the Antenna at the giant, pushing a little button. The outcome was immediate and pretty effective: the giant got electroshocked by a flash of clear blue electricity and fell down the cliff.

"There you go! You want another taste of this? Oh, whats wrong? You're not smiling anymore!", he teased the beastly lump down in the river under the cliff.

It felt great to beat guys who are bigger and stronger than you just with ones brain. It felt great to be a hero. Fueled up with this he continued to climb the cliff.

He still had a lot to do - not at least to brag at his team how he defeated a red giant with his "walkie-talkie"...

* * *

They all where shocked at the news of Odie being gone over the other side of the dam. They couldn't loose him, there was no other way, they needed to rescue him no matter what. And as leader, he was given the power to decide.

"Herry, turn the truck around!" Archie was right, the beast must have been guarding something, plus Chronos had to be somewhere close there too.

"We're going back!"

"But Jay, we can't beat that thing!", Theresa objected. He hated to disagree with her.

"We have to save Odie!" It was set, there was no retreating-time.

Only minutes later relieve flushed over him as Odie called out for him on the PMR, telling them all he was okay.

They still were in the game.

* * *

"Herry, Atlanta and you two, I get. But Odie?", Archie asked doubtfully.

Did he always have to be so warily? Somehow she also felt a bit offended in Odie's place, after all, he was the first team member she had made acquaintance and although he was a real genius after all he had shown her, he had treated her really respectful and attentive. She witnessed his abilities while they were waiting for getting presented to the others. Odie was the kind of genius that won't bother explaining everything to everyone in a manner that would only seem to show of, when he really wanted to, but usually didn't want to. A rare exemplar of a genius.

"Ever heard of Odysseus? He was one of the greatest heroes," Jay countered.

"You mean he's..."

"...a direct descendant. A real wolf in sheep's clothing," the leader said.

Now you are talking to the right one about wolfs, Theresa thought.

"You mean a wolf in nerds clothing...", Archie joked.

Okay, he hadn't her sense of humor, something she wouldn't be able to get along with him, but there were other ways...

"Odysseus was a good friend of Achilles."

Theresa didn't believe that Jay's argument would count much for Archie, considering what Jay had told her about the other members in private. The more she got surprised by Archie's answer.

"I know..."

She couldn't hold back any longer, her curiosity got the better of her: "How do you guys know all this stuff? You're not greek, are you?", the last question directly aimed at Archie.

"No..but..I...read a lot of classical poetry," he admitted.

So much to the tough guy, she wondered surprised.

"Oh really?", finally something she could connect with him. If she wanted to work with a lone wolf, she would need something they could talk about in their free time.

But before Theresa could get into the topic, there was a loud groan. Oh dear.

"What the..."

When Atlanta told them about Odie's missing, Theresa was utterly shaken. Without Odie she felt lost. But getting back to a monster they couldn't beat? She needed to collect her self before she would face that monster again. But Jay didn't listen to her for the first time since they met and she hoped that it would be the last time, despite her doubts.

* * *

"So, are you coming with me?" She thought that he was out of his mind. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant. No way! Although it was hard to resist him while he showed this mischievous smile.

"What?"

"We can't fight Chronos and THAT thing at the same time! We need to distract it!", he explained. Damn, he was right.

"Herry, stop the truck!", she commanded already halfway unstrapped.

She knew it would going to be risky, but Archie was right. They would at least buy the others some time to stop Chronos and with him at her side maybe they would have a chance to get out of it alive.

"Wait! Guys, I don't...think...that's such a good idea...," Jay objected, but they were already out of the truck.

They hadn't even properly closed the doors when the beast attacked. How did Archie manage to roll over and land on his feed (his wanky heel on top of it!), Atlanta asked herself while she painfully sled away on her back. She sat up and looked at him, not knowing if she should despise or admire him for his abilities...

"Um,what's the plan?", she asked him.

He better had a plan after he almost dragged her out of the truck... She would never admit, that she was pleased being the one he choose to accompany him.

"Ares was wrong. We CAN bring it down with lightning bolts."

She didn't get it. She didn't get him. Again. It was starting to freak her out. She usually could read any guy without a second of thinking, except him.

"Oh yeah... Hmm, gee... I'm fresh out of lightning bolts..." Maybe that would give him the hint that she needed more explanation.

"Wait until he gets closer," Archie commanded, looking over to the other side. But when she followed his glance, she didn't like, what she saw.

"Uh, it looks pretty close to me..."

He must have been crazy, mad, absolutely mental! There was no other way he would plan something this stupid, but she was even worse, she came along with him and trusted he would have a reasonable plan. They were both cases for the loony bin. At least it wouldn't get boring with such a nutty dork around...

"I heard you are fast," he grinned at her.

Was he complimenting her in the middle of a battle? Well, than she could brag a bit, right?

"Very."

"We need to split its focus. You'll go on the other side," he finally explained.

He was looking cute with this determined expression... Wait, what did he say?

"ME? Why MEE?", next time she would go somewhere with him, she would have to make sure to know what they where going to do...

"HYAAA" Okay, it was impressive how he captured one of the snake-legs of the monster and tore it towards the big wire.

"'Cause I'm kind of busy over here!"

Alright, so he just choose her because she was fast and it matched with his plan, Atlanta assumed. A little bit deceived she thought: fine, so no more uncertainties, let's go to work.

She did as Archie had told her and to her slight surprise, his plan worked. They beat the monster, just the two of them. She still could feel the adrenaline flowing through her body and the delight coming with it. Though somehow, she had a queasy feeling in her stomach. Somehow she had hoped for more...

* * *

Weren't the clever kids always laughed at? He wasn't that clever but was repeatedly beaten up for reading a lot.

So he just had to become a fighter to live in peace. Rather ironic. Especially considering that he rarely had peaceful times after he became a warrior and now he was even joining a mythological war. At the top of it, one of his teammates was downright genius.

He liked the smaller boy, but was worried for him getting harmed in the war, wich was coming up. And then he had to learn that Odie was Odysseus descendant.

Did his heritage really have to take over his whole life? Couldn't he even choose his friends without having Achilles written on it?

At least he could convince Atlanta to help him putting his plan into action, although afterwards she acted strange, barely talking to him.

Shouldn't she be proud of herself, proud of what she partook in? Did he do something wrong or did he imagine it? That girl really was a mistery. But still he had the feeling he could trust her completely. Soon...

But for now he had to go offering his apologies to his mentor Ares. He knew he needed to do this before it would become awkward between them. They would spend a lot of time together while training, there was no way out. So here he was, entering the Olympus through the Janitors room bumping right into the one he had been looking for.

"There you are! Ready for training?", Ares asked.

"Um, sure. But... uh, Ares, because of yesterday..."

"Don't bother. You've had it rough."

"Sooo... You forgive me?"

"Of course. After you'll do 200 sit-ups," the God declared.

"Hahaha, sure thing, Ares," Archie laughed. He wasn't serious, was he?

As Ares turned around he looked over his shoulder saying: "Then let's get it started. We've got a lot of work to do, and I want those sit-ups finished before lunch."

All right, Ares had been serious.

_So, that's it so far. I got reviews, that surprised me. Anyway, thanks guys, I will try to improve. Still looking for a beta if you feel tempted ;)._

_Oh besides, you all know I was joking about not caring for grammar, right? I mean, I read the rules to, so don't wet yourself, I don't always mean what I write. Paper is patient they say where I come from ;). And I think for my first fanfic I did pretty well ;P Jup, I'm Neil's soulmate..._

_And I somehow just alterated the layout a bit, so maybe you can enjoy it even more..._


	6. Chapter 6: Homesick

_Hey dudes and dudettes ;) still looking for a beta, preferably one who knows german as well (I may eventually write in german too). _

_Maybe I got to change the summary and classification, the story is kind of developing its own life..._

_I hope I got Granny's accent right. If not, please tell me. Enjoy ;)_

**Chapter 6: Homesick**

It was early in the morning after they had defeated Chronos' monster and destroyed the huge laser. The team had assembled on the roof of their dorm. Atlanta, Archie and Odie were sitting at a table under a sunshade (not that there was much sunshine this early in the day) playing with a PMR while Herry watched them leaning on the fence. They seemed as tired as she was but having fun nonetheless.

Jay on the other hand was checking on the sky as she approached him butterflies going haywire in her stomach. Standing beside him she felt like obliged to cheer him up a little, they had achieved a lot previous night.

"Jay, we destroyed the Thyphus, the power is coming back on into the city... There's lots of reasons to be happy!", she said.

"No. It's not over yet, Theresa," Jay replied.

Wasn't he ever losing up a bit, Theresa thought desperately. Maybe Atlanta had been right about Jay being uptight.

"We don't know what this's all about, we have no way of knowing! Remember: There's one more member of our team missing. We can only hope, that he's got the answer."

Theresa frowned. Of course he was right about all that, she had to agree. Still she couldn't help herself getting a bit annoyed.

They already were a great team, staying up to an immortal and powerful God and succeeding to stay alive while formerly mentioned aimed with mythological monsters at them.

Before she could reply, Jay had already turned mumbling about needing to see his mentor Hera.

Her frown turned into a pout as she glared at his back. They weren't finished yet with this conversation. Jay would need to learn how to relax more, even if he was their leader or especially because he was.

"Let's meet at noon again," Jay called to the team while passing through the roof door.

"I got some unfinished business too. See you later, guys," Archie joined leaving the roof as well.

For a few seconds Theresa just stood there feeling a little lost. She didn't know if she should partake in the PMR-checking, not feeling much tempted to talk about technology this early in the morning.

Then Herry spoke up: "It's still a while 'til lunch, I'll go visit Granny."

"You have family around here?", Theresa asked. The only family she got was her father who always was to busy for surprise visits and right now miles away, maybe even on a business trip again...

"Yep, wanna join?" Herry's reply startled her. He really was an open fellow.

"You're serious? I don't want to intrude..."

"Bah, stop getting weird ideas, Gran loves visitors, the more the merrier! And maybe she will stop making me carrying her around in her rocking-chair when there's someone else around..."

Theresa laughed at his last comment. She never had gotten to know her grandparents, this actually could be fun.

The ride in Herry's truck to his Granny had been quite comfortable. Who knew a farmer-kid could be so easy to talk to? He told her about how he got recruited and their first encounter with Chronos and the Thyphus and from there on somehow they switched to family issues.

"So your dad isn't around most of the year?" "Yeah, and when he's around he's always on his cell...", Theresa sighed.

"Must be tough. My dad is always around. Always. I mean, it's cool that I can talk to him whenever I want and he's always listening and giving good advice. But it can make you freak out when he surveys every damn minute of the day you're home, helping with the farm and everything. You start to treasure moments of solitude," Herry said frowning.

"That must be a big change for you being here."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence until Herry added: "I miss him."

"I miss mine too," she admitted lowering her head.

As they turned into the driveway after a short while, Theresa couldn't help but regret their ride was already over. At least she could look foreward for the ride back.

Herry's Gran was downright adorable. She offered them tons of homemade cookies Theresa hadn't even known they existed (and she had had her fair share of foreign cuisine while accompanying her father on business trips during holidays), telling them stories which started with "when I was stiil a yang gurl" and picketed on Herry's manners in a loving but strict way. And her accent was lovely too.

"So, Herry, how long weer you two dating, dear?", she suddenly asked.

Theresa had to laugh out loud, Herry's face had turned as read as a beet and he stuttered: "We're not dating, Gran! W-we're just friends!"

"Ahh of corrs, when I was stiil a yang gurl, I had a lot of sach frrends too..."

Theresa held onto her stomach bursting out in loud laughters, only calming down as her and Herry's PMR got on.

* * *

As he headed to the school he thought about his conversation with Theresa. The concerns he had mentioned to her really got to him, but there was another thing bugging him which he couldn't just admit to the pretty redhead.

He missed his parents. A lot. He never had been away from them both for such a long period of time.

Of course he had been sailing for months on the pacific and hadn't been able to see his mother, but his father had been at his side. He had gone camping with his friends and to sailing camp too, still he always was able to call them every day.

Now he didn't even know how they had taken his sudden leave without good-bye, didn't know when he could reach them, because Hera had mentioned the other day that Hermes had taken care of calming them and he should concentrate on the task laying before him. What exactly had they've been told by the Gods messenger?

He craved for his mothers advise on what to do and his fathers suggestions how he could manage it. He wasn't helpless without them but he cherished their opinion on big decisions and these days he was forced to make a lot of them without it.

"Miss Hera?", he called knocking on the door of the Goddess' realm.

"Come in Jay," he heard her reply.

"How may I help you?", she asked smiling warmly at him.

"Well, I...just wondered...what were my parents told I'm here for? You see, I just would like to call them, but I'm not sure how much they do know... So, maybe you can enlighten me?"

The goddess' smile diminished only slightly, but not unnoticed by him.

"Like I told you, it's all been taken care of. But if you really want to know, you better may ask Hermes, he was the one talking to them."

Somehow Jay got the uncertain premonition that Hera hadn't completely understood what Hermes had told his parents, otherwise she would have told him herself, of that he was sure.

"But you must know how long whatever he told them will cover up for my absence, don't you?", he asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, Jay," she repeated herself. "Hermes assured me that you'll be covered for a few years."

Jays jaw dropped literary to the floor. Years?

"You...you can't mean... I mean... You must have some faith in us to defeat Chronos faster than in YEARS! Otherwise you wouldn't have chosen us!"

The smile on her face had vanished and she heavily sighed.

"Jay, please listen to me. You seven entered a war, you'll have to fight an immortal God and he won't back down this easily..."

"I-I know... But...", he tried to object.

"I hadn't finished. We all have faith in you, but you must be fully aware of the extent of your task. It won't be easy, as you surely already know. But I trust you to lead your team to victory Jay. We relay our lives in your hands."

No pressure here, Jay thought. Was there no way out?

"What if someone decides to leave? I mean I know we need to be seven, but can't one be replaced?"

"Even if replacement wouldn't be an option, think again. Chronos wouldn't leave you or your family alone, he won't play fair. This is also the reason why I hardly recommend you to hone down the contact with your family to the absolute minimum."

Jay lowered his head and slouched his shoulders. So he wasn't going to get his parents advise for a long time, not speaking of getting anything else from them at all.

"Do not despair, Jay. You are not alone," Hera said laying a hand on his shoulders.

He lifted his face to look into her eyes, saw her smiling warmly at him again straightened himself up and started getting a strong feeling of determination. He would end this war in their favor as soon as possible. It didn't matter how homesick he felt right now, he would make sure to return home one day to finally meet his family again.

"Would you teach me more about Chronos, please? The better I know him the easier to defeat him!", he asked Hera with a slight grin.

"I'd be glad to," she replied.

* * *

"See, and if you push this button you can take a picture or video with it..."

Odie had shown some of the functions of the PMR to Atlanta on the roof of the dorm. Finally he was getting some credit for his work. But this wasn't the reason why he took so much effort into explaining it to her, he had to make sure that all of them could handle the device. Atlanta was just the first to have the pleasure of getting instructions.

"You know, my favorite function still is the electroshocking antenna! One beam and - POW! - the other is on the floor!", Atlanta said agitated. She was a live wire you could say. He felt kind of honored that she stood put long enough to listen to him.

"Do you think this beams in the sky have got similar powers?", she asked quizzically.

That was an interesting thought, Odie mused looking up into the sky stroking over his chin with his right hand. Maybe...

"I got to gather some information, see you later..." he absentmindedly tossed at her while leaving, his thoughts already racing in his mind. There had to be a reason Chronos had made such a big effort to produce these glowing rings...

* * *

When Odie had left in a hurry, Atlanta just gaped after him for a while before recovering from the sudden leave. Maybe she wasn't as good in reading boys as she primely thought... But she wasn't one to sit around, quickly deciding to go to school. She still had some free time until noon and she hoped to try out some more weapons without destroying Ares' statues this time. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

As she passed door to the training court in order to get to the weapon store, Atlanta could hear someone panting heavily in there. Someone was training during their free time? Why wasn't she invited?

She poked her head through the entry and wasn't too surprised seeing Archie practice with his whip. A catapult was randomly throwing fruits in the air and he tried to slice them with his whip, before they could touch the ground.

"Woaaa, can I try this, too?", she asked excitedly, completely forgetting being deceived of him for using her like a tool the previous night.

Archie turned around in a blur, directing her a grin as he spotted her leaning at the doorframe, not caring about some peaches and apples hitting the floor unsliced.

"Sure, be my guest!"

"Great! Step aside, warrior boy, here comes the huntress!", Atlanta bragged taking over the whip. "So, how do you use this thing?"

Not waiting for Archie's answer she swang it to slice the pineapple the catapult had thrown right before.

Unfortunately, she was a little bit to enthusiastic and letting the whip slipping out of her hands. The catapult didn't stand the compact and collapsed due to several cuts of the freely flying whip but could slow the weapon down enough to make it end up on the race court. Atlanta's heart seemed to drop right through the floor, all color leaving her face, she swallowed hard. This was bad.

"Oops...", she finally managed to say smiling bashfully at him ducking her head.

"Well... At least you didn't hit a statue this time...", Archie smirked.

"I-it wasn't on purpose!", Atlanta protested crossing her arms defensively.

Archie laughed out loud shaking his head. "Come on, Atlanta, let's clean up the fruit salad and forget it! Just promise me to never ever let you touch my whip again." Oh, that was kinky...

"All right, I promise!", she huffed watching him getting a shovel, a bin, a mop and a bucket. Then it struck her.

"Hey, hold on a sec'! Why do I have to wipe the floor with you? I didn't slice a single grape!", she protested loudly.

He turned to her still grinning and said: "Showing me some gratitude for taking responsibility for the destroyed catapult. Ares won't take it that well..." He was kind of a gentlemen if he wanted to, but she was no damsel in distress, she could take care of herself.

"No way I'll push the blame on you! I don't need rescue, thank you very much!", Atlanta protested.

"Just take the mop and start cleaning. Ares wouldn't let you near his belongings for a long time after destroying two of them in less than twenty-four hours. Plus he has a soft spot for me. He'll make me do two-thousand back-flips or something like that and I'll be good. You would be banished for months," Archie said still smirking.

Maybe he had a point there... Sighing heavily she grabbed the mop he was offering her and started to clean, while he shoveled the sliced fruits into the bin.

"At least it's not as bad as chores at home... 'Though I kinda miss it...", she said. For a second Atlanta had had the impression that Archie had stopped dead at the mention of the word home, but she must have been imagining things, right?

"I mean, my brothers are as thick as pigshit, still I start missing even them. Don't you miss your family?", Atlanta asked a bit irritated by the lack of reaction of him.

"Sure. Every single day since I was five. So welcome to my life. At least one day you can go home to them...", he replied grumpily. Her heart dropped again, starring at the young male who constantly kept shoveling. Way to go, Atlanta, she scolded herself silently.

"I-I'm really sorry, Archie! I didn't mean..."

But he interrupted her without a glance: "Don't! It's alright, you couldn't have known, I didn't tell anyone. Just... Leave it be for now, will you?" She was taken aback by his comment, but understood the delicacy of the topic.

"Okay. But you know how to find me, if you wanna talk. Anytime."

Finally he looked at her, smiling weakly. "Thanks', I appreciate that." She smiled back at him warmly.

For a while they both worked in silence. When Archie finally spoke up again, she was a little startled to hear his voice.

"So, you got lucky with getting brothers?"

"Archie, you don't have to...", she started while blushing. But he interrupted her again.

"But I want to. I'm fine," he said looking her straight in the eyes giving her an odd sensation in her stomach. Maybe she was getting sick from the scent of all these fruits?

Just as she was about telling him more, both of their PMRs went on.

* * *

Odie had found the informations he had been looking for. With a heavy sigh he picked up his PMR. He hated delivering bad news...

"Odie to everyone; sorry guys, I need you to come over to my room at the dorm. Immediately."

He put the PMR down and grabbed the TV remote instead to switch through the channels. Their time was running out, but for now, he could do nothing but wait. He would at least check out how the public was informed...


End file.
